


Reunited

by TheSingerThatYouWanted (orphan_account)



Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheSingerThatYouWanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are never quite the same as when you left them, but sometimes they're close enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I was clearing out some old notes on my phone and found this half-finished little thing I wrote round about the time that photo of the two of them at that car boot sale surfaced. Don't think I've posted it anywhere before, but it's going here now either way. Unpolished, un-betaed.

There's an awkward silence hanging in the air when Noel finally works up the breath to speak.  
"I still love you, though."  
It's a question disguised as a statement, and Julian has no illusions about how to respond. It's a well-worn conversation. Despite everything, the words are still the same as they were twenty years previously, when Noel was small and blonde and staring anxiously up at Julian the morning after their first proper fight. Begging him to stay, never realising that he had been powerless to leave ever since he first caught sight of those blue eyes in the paltry crowd of his first show.  
"I know. Little man."  
Noel laughs, welcome relief in the near-silence of the hotel room. The tension doesn't ease, but it seems to pull back for a moment. A breath of calm. The eye of the storm.  
"Not so little any more," he replies, and Julian isn't sure whether the surge of emotion he feels warrants a sigh or a fond smile. He does both, just to be safe.  
"Yeah, I've noticed. You're almost as tall as I am."  
Noel's cheeky grin, the one which had long had its hooks buried deep in Julian's chest, spreads easily across his face.  
"I'm a big boy now, daddy," he quips. Julian chuckles and looks him over like he's making an appraisal.  
"Now there's something we never tried."  
Noel's nose wrinkles in disgust.  
"Ew, not my thing"  
"No, you're right," agrees Julian, chuckling. "Not my thing."  
They stand apart. That's something that's changed, slowly, over the years. There's still the pull though. Noel, always leaning closer, and Julian always adapting so he can fit. A gravitational pull so strong they've long since given up trying to resist.  
He opens his arms, just like that first time, twenty years previously, when they were drunk and laughing and the world was opening around them. Noel smiles the same way he always has, and buries himself in Julian's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Completely fictitious, feedback appreciated... The usual deal.


End file.
